One-Shot: Not This Again!
by Not-Famous-Yet
Summary: In which an accidentally-aged Mae and Gabby are invited to one of Tony Stark's galas and Mae can't help but notice how similar Steve is to Albert. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Build a Better Boy or the Avengers.**

Mae Hartley smoothed out the front of her blue polka-dot dress, took a sip of red wine, and gave a sigh. She and Gabby were now famous geniuses, working hard to solve the problems of the world. So, of course, Tony Stark invited them to his gala for the rich and famous, that was also a fundraiser to build schools in Africa.

Don't get Mae wrong, she was happy she had been invited. It had always been her dream to be invited to a gala. However, now that she was actually there, she realized just how boring galas were. She almost missed the Maeflowers, the group of girls that had flocked to her ever since the Albert incident. At least then she would have someone to talk to.

She took another swig of her wine and got up from her seat to stretch her legs. Classical music played as she moved through the crowd, searching for her best friend.

That's when it happened. She bumped into someone and her wine nearly spilled onto the nice hardwood that she stood on. Mae felt arms steady her. She looked up from the floor and saw the hottest man she had ever seen.

He bore many similarities to Albert. Perfect blond hair, dreamy eyes, a softness to his features that just made you want to trust him, a charming smile, amazing muscles… Mae wondered if her dad had ever finished the second Albert. They didn't talk much after the whole Albert incident. Oh Albert…he had been a perfect gentleman. She found herself thinking about Jaden, who she had broken up with just last week. Wait. She was single and gaping at a potentially single, gorgeous man that looked to be her age! Speak Mae! Open your mouth, and say something!

And she did. "Hi." His grin broadened. Mae's heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," he responded. He moved back a bit and his arms left her sides. She tried not to let her disappointment show. Mae glanced at both his hands and saw no wedding ring.

"I'm Mae Hartley," she stammered, holding out a shaky hand.

"Steve," the man said. He shook her hand and she tried not to squeal. He had a firm handshake. And he was hot!

"What brings you here?" Mae asked, gesturing to their surroundings.

"I know Tony Stark personally," Steve admitted. She nodded.

"My best friend Gabby Harrison and I are sorta geniuses," she said. "We're trying to save America from overwhelming debt."

"You sound like superheroes," Steve replied. She smiled.

"Thanks," Mae said softly. "Gabby and I are just doing our best."

"Mae Hartley and Gabby Harrison…are you the two scientists that were in that accident?" Steve inquired. Mae winced. The accident that left both her and her best friend as 25 year-olds…it had been Jaden's fault. He hadn't double-checked his math and the experiment went wrong. It was the reason Mae broke things off. Bart had been so desperate to stay with Gabby, he imitated the experiment and popped out ninety. Yeah…he and Gabby weren't seeing each other anymore.

"Miss Hartley?"

Mae blinked rapidly. She had gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah," Mae affirmed. "That was us." He placed a gentle hand on her upper left arm.

"That must've been awful," he empathized. "I'm so sorry."

Mae giggled. "Why are you sorry? It's not like you're the one who screwed up the experiment. That would be my ex-boyfriend." There was a brief pause.

Steve looked at the swaying couples around them. "Do you want to dance?" She grinned and nodded her yes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his encircled her lower back.

Meanwhile, Gabby was searching for her best friend. The moment she saw Mae and Steve dancing together, she let out a scream.

"Not this again!"

That got her the attention of quite a few partygoers, including Mae and Steve.

"Gabby!" Mae groaned. "What are you doing?" Gabby raced towards her best friend, scowling.

"Did the Albert incident teach you nothing?" Gabby questioned.

"Don't hack into the Pentagon?" Mae guessed.

"Close," Gabby said, crossing her arms across her chest. "I believe the lesson was perfect blond males equals trouble!"

"But this one isn't a robot," Mae argued. "He's human…I think."

"You think?" Gabby glared at Mae, who returned the glare with one of her own.

"What? Am I supposed to ask every attractive guy I meet if he's a robot?"

"Only the perfect ones, and admit it, it would save you a lot of trouble!"

"Come on Gabby, don't be ridiculous. I highly doubt he's a robot, right Steve?"

But it wasn't Steve who responded. It was Tony Stark as he emerged from the crowd accompanied by a redhead Gabby and Mae faintly remembered from the news and a tired man with glasses.

"Steve? A robot?" Tony laughed. "Please tell me this a joke."

"It isn't," Gabby mumbled. Tony heard and doubled over laughing.

"She thinks Steve is a-a robot!" he choked out.

"He doesn't look like one to me," the tired man said. Mae blushed.

"Well, you see, when I was still 15, I kinda sorta dated this robot that was a government project after Gabby hacked into the Pentagon," Mae stammered.

"I thought I was hacking into your dad's gaming company!" Gabby exclaimed.

"I'm not a robot," Steve spoke up.

"Good," Mae said. "Gabby, let's go."

"Fine," Gabby muttered and rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Mr. Stark, Steve." She followed her best friend back to their hotel where they watched Jeopardy and ate hot fudge sundaes.

A year later, Mae met Steve again on the street.

Three months after that, they started dating.

Four years later, they got married.

A year after that, they had their first child and they lived happily ever after…

* * *

**Madeline aka Not_Famous_Yet: This idea just popped into my head. It's the first in a series of random one-shots, all about different things.**

**Mae: How to Build a Better Boy is a Disney Channel original movie.**

**Madeline: Totally predictable, but what Disney movie isn't?**

**Gabby: Did you have to age Bart so he and I couldn't be together?**

**Madeline: I'm sorry I had to. He was kinda annoying. Besides, I had to age you and Mae and aging him just seemed ridiculous. It made more sense that he tried to recreate the incident and ended aging to the point where you dating him was just nasty.**

**Jaden: Why did you make me mess up the math?**

**Madeline: Because I blame you for the stupid ending.**

**Albert: Ha ha.**

**Steve Rogers: Why me?**

**Madeline: Cuz you're perfect, like Albert. I figured Mae would find you the most attractive.**

**Gabby: Can I get a cute husband?**

**Madeline: Uh, sure. You wanna marry Brucie?**

**Gabby: *pouts* I wanted Harry Potter.**

**Bruce Banner: Now I'm angry. *turns into Hulk***

**Hulk: HULK MAD! HULK NOT LOVED BY CUTE GIRL!**

**Gabby: Uh, Hulk-**

**Hulk: HULK SMASH! *smashes car***

**Gabby: Review, favorite, follow Not_Famous_Yet!**

**Mae: Watch the Avengers! *runs off with Steve to make out in a broom closet***

**Tony Stark: Stay awesome!**

**Natasha Romanoff: And remember to check out Not_Famous_Yet's other stories. She's not bad.**

**Madeline: Aw! Thanks Nat! *hugs Natasha***

**Natasha: *right eye twitches* I will kill you.**

**Madeline: *lets go of Natasha* I'm gonna go listen to Bang Bang by Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and the supreme goddess Ariana Grande.**

**Thor: I like that song! *attempts to twerk to Bang Bang***

**Tony: MY EYES! THEY BURN!**

**Hulk: HULK NO LIKEY! *punches Thor to knock him out***

**Madeline: Thanks Hulk. Bye!**

**~Madeline, Mae, Gabby, Jaden, Albert, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, the Hulk, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Thor**


End file.
